hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 58
The sixth episode of Hetalia: World Series (and fifty-eighth episode overall) was broadcast on April 30, 2010. It continues England Catches A Cold, along with the strips Ruined China and strips from the General Winter collection. Plot Summary America's "Cure" for a Cold France notes that England's fever still hasn't gone down. He thinks to himself that if England were quiet all the time, he would be much cuter, and decides that he now has "his chance". Suddenly, America bursts into the room, wanting to show England a new airplane that he made. America then notices that England isn't responding and wonders why, while France explains that he caught a cold. America then reveals that he knows how to cure a cold fast. He places a hamburger on England's head, but it appears to have no effect. America wonders why it won't work, while France is confused as to why he thought it would. America then asks France what a "cold" is. Ruined China A footnote reads that since China lost the Opium Wars, he must obey England and France's commands. The two order China to make them more food, though China tries to explain that he can't make so much food instantly for them. England then remarks that he could make China's better while France tells him it's rude to say so. China becomes mortified by the two and leaves to return home, thinking to himself how selfish the Europeans are. But when he enters his house, he finds Russia eating his food and welcoming him home, much to his horror. A map of China is then shown, as the narrator mentions how after the second Opium War, France and England seized a great amount of Chinese territory. They then explain that even as China reasserted itself, Russia was always nearby. A super-deformed ("chibi") version of Japan then jumps in with a sword, scaring Russia. It Stands Out France appears in a new, drab-looking gray uniform with a helmet, and England laughs at him for wearing it. He asks why he changed the uniform and if he had his heart broken, and then tells France not to be so "vain". But France explains that his old uniform attracted V-2 rockets, so he had to change it. England wonders what's so bad about the V-2 rockets, while Italy appears, announcing that he's found France. They Don't Get Along, But Always Fight Together China notes that France and England are fighting yet again, as the two angrily duel with swords in the background. An angered England yells at France for having made passes at him again, instead of focusing on agriculture. A startled France orders for the "ex-delinquent" to shut up, and repeats that he's a delinquent and that he'd never yield to him. He continues to yell that England used to be a punk instead of prim, while America wonders if it's true. England then lunges at France, asking if he wants another Hundred Years War. America stands by, laughing at the two as they fight. China asks Russia if he's going to stop the fight, but Russia answers that he'd rather just watch. Post-Credits Teaser: Nnyu Italy comes across his younger self and remarks on how cute he is. Chibitalia then asks his adult self if he'll be really strong when he grows up. A shocked Italy nervously lies and says that of course he'll be, to Chibitalia's happiness. A drunken Italy then sits in a bar, sobbing over how he's the worst to himself, while Germany tells him to calm down. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan (cameo as a chibi) *America *England/UK *France *China *Russia *Chibitalia Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China, Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *England/UK: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *This episode is the first to use China's version of the ending theme. *While the first part of the episode continues where the last left off with the Cold strips, the last two segments were originally part of a strip collection called General Winter (that also included an illustration of a young Russia with General Winter). The post-credits teaser comes from the first strip of Truly Just A Scribble Comic, which featured another strip with Latvia and Russia as well. *A footnote about America not catching colds was not included in the episode. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes